Dr. Gordon Freeman
Bio Gordon Freeman is the main protagonist of the Half-Life Series. He is well known by the Combine and Citizens of Earth for fighting to save Black Mesa and killing The Combines' Human Ambassador: Wallace Breen. He is seemingly led by the mysterious G-Man, a highly powerful creature that likes to make things happen at the perfect time. His Current whereabouts are on the way to Borealis, a powerful teleporting ship. Attacks/Grab Feel Free to add Attacks! Grab Use the gravity gun to pull people in. Pommel uses the crowbar. Throws are obviously the primary trigger on the gravity gun. Specials Most of Freemans' weapons are inspired by both used and unused weapons through the games. Neutral- Pulse Ball Launches a ball that flies in your preferred direction and bounces off walls, the Blast zone and enemies like a screensaver. Deals 10%. Side- Snarks Throws out a snark. Snarks will try to swarm random enemies with great horizontal speed and a low jump. They do 3% every 1/2 second and last 8 seconds. 15% chance to spawn an exploding penguin that lasts for 10 seconds instead. On explosion, it deals 25% if direct and 15% if towards the edge of the explosion. you can have up to 5 of these. Up- Barnacle Grapple Uses a hard-hitting grapple to get back onstage. Deals 6% Down- Swap Equipment Instant, the next special used will have a different effect. Neutral- Tripmine Sets down a S.L.A.M that explodes when an enemy touches the laser that deals 15% (or you can detonate it yourself by using B again) Side- Hivehand Shoots the equivalent of a beehive, but Gordon cannot be damaged by it. Up- Tau Cannon Fires a Charged Tau Shot that launches you up. more effect on the ground. Deals around 12%. Down- Flash What do you think a flash grenade does? besides stunning. 7% Damage. Final Smash- Hopwire Grenade Throws a Grenade that launches 12 wires in random directions. they always go to the blast zone. if any of the wires are touched by another player, the whole thing blows up fantastically, dealing 35% Damage. if 15 seconds have passed without any boom, the hopwire disarms itself. Taunts and more Taunts Up- Spins his Crowbar. Side- Strikes a pose with his Gravity gun. Down- The HEV Suit says something random, startling Gordon a bit. Victory -Does his HL1 Pose. -Strikes down two Combine Soldiers then does the pose seen in the picture at the top. -Wrestles with a Headcrab, ripping it in half. Loss Regular Clapping Costumes 1. Regular Outfit. 2. Wears a gas mask and green suit. A reference to Adrian Shepard. 3. Wears a guard helmet and Blue suit. A reference to Barney Calhoun. 4. Wears a lab coat over the Suit. He IS a scientist. 5. Helmeted Outfit. 6. Black and White Suit. Reference to the Metrocops. 7. A Headcrab hangs on to a Red Suit. Reference to the Zombies. 8. Pure Black Suit. Reference to the Black Ops Category:Fighters